


Следы

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Biting, M/M, Marks, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльзу хочется оставить свой след на Эрике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следы

Это превращалось в навязчивую идею. Чарльзу безумно хотелось пометить Эрика, обозначить что он - его. Привязать к себе.  
Засосы не срабатывали - они сходили на второй день, а Чарльз после бурной ночи мог проходить в отметинах неделями. Это было нечестно.

Ранним утром, после очередного утреннего секса, такого нежного, что Чарльз толком не проснулся, и пребывал в невероятно блаженном состоянии, он лежал и рисовал пальцем на спине у Эрика - то свое имя, то его, то сердечки, словно обезумевшая от первой любви школьница. И смутное ощущение внезапно оформилось.  
Написать.  
Он буквально видел буквы, такие яркие на светлой коже, именно вот тут, между лопаток, в самой середине спины, куда дотянутся самому невозможно. Эрик звучно зевнул в подушку, и перевернулся на спину.  
\- Что ты там так внимательно изучаешь?  
\- Тебя. 

Чарльз достаточно хорошо изучил Эрика, чтобы понять, что от идеи он не в восторге. И ждал, что Эрик сейчас фыркнет что-то вроде " Извращенец", и сегодняшний вечер закончится хорошо если с обидой и порознь. Леншерр молча смотрел на него, и от этого взгляда у Чарльза начали гореть щеки.  
\- Ладно,- наконец без особого энтузиазма выдал Эрик, укладываясь лицом вниз на кровать. Чарльз так и остался стоять, сжимая в руке позаимствованную у Рейвен помаду, все еще не уверенный, что ему не привидилось.  
\- Ну?.. - Эрик приподнял голову и окинул его насмешливым взглядом.- Расхотелось?  
Чарльз действительно начал сомневатся, а стоит ли, но навязчивая идея слишком долго владела им.  
Первый штрих помады на коже Эрика выглядел как рана. Чарльз невольно отдернул руку и осторожно выдохнул. Ему почему-то было страшно. Еще штрих. Еще.  
Надпись казалось вырезанной на коже. Чарльз поднялся и потянул Эрика за руку, чтобы тот встал. Подвел к зеркалу.  
Эрик с непроницаемым лицом посмотрел через плечо на свое отражение, на ярко-алые слова " Я люблю тебя" между лопаток.  
\- Что теперь?  
Чарльз пожал плечами. В его мечтах это все заканчивалось сексом, но сейчас ничего не хотелось. Дурацкое желание. Он ничего не сказал, когда Эрик направился в ванную.  
Но через несколько минут не выдержал, поскребся в дверь.  
\- Не заперто,- откликнулся Эрик сквозь шум воды.  
\- Я дурак, да? - виновато спросил Чарльз. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от полусмытых букв.  
Эрик молча покачал головой.  
\- Извини.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Могу я помочь?...  
На это Эрик кивнул, сел на дно ванны, подставляя спину. Чарльз устроился на бортике, не обращая внимания на мгновенно намокшие брюки. Вылил на ладонь немного жидкого мыла и стал растирать по спине и плечам Эрика. Напряженные до каменного мышцы медленно расслаблялись под его прикосновениями.  
Помада не смывалась. Чарльзу пришлось взять мочалку, но Эрик не возражал, сидел тихо, плечи постепенно опустились, расслабились.  
\- Извини. Дурная была идея. Я не подумал, что...  
Эрик поймал его ладоньи поцеловал мокрые пальцы.  
\- Не извиняйся.  
А потом развернул руку так, чтобы Чарльз увидел номер, вытатуированный на коже. Чарльз сложил два и два и залился душной краской стыда.  
\- Господи, я идиот. Эрик, прости...  
\- Тише. Не надо. - Эрик коснулся мокрой рукой его щеки и потянулся поцеловать.

Позже, уже глубокой ночью, они занимались любовью. Эрик ласкал его, вырывая у Чарльза громкие стоны и все было как всегда. Он не сердился. Но, в разгар ласк, когда Чарльз прижимался к нему всем телом и покусывал мочку, эрик внезапно отвернул голову, подставляя шею под жадные губы. А потом сказал:  
\- Кусай. До крови.  
Сам Чарльз не любил когда было слишком больно, но сейчас, ошалевший от страсти он просто повиновался повелительному голосу. Эрик тихонько застонал, но было неясно, от возбуждения или боли. А потом Чарльз урча целовал и зализывал ранку и расцвевший вокруг ее синяк.  
Утром Эрик спустился к завтраку в свитере с треугольным вырезом, обнажавшим шею и немного ключицы.


End file.
